La sirena que nunca volvió a tocar el agua del mar
by ope-hana
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, había una hermosa sirena, hija del rey del mar, la sirena era demasiado hermosa, pero le gustaba observar el mundo exterior, en el mar había reglas, y una de ellas que las sirenas nunca podían salir del mar ya que les venía una maldición.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

 _ **LA SIRENA QUE NUNCA VOLVIÓ A TOCAR EL AGUA DEL MAR**_

 **Hace** mucho tiempo, había una hermosa sirena, hija del rey del mar, la sirena era demasiado hermosa, pero le gustaba observar el mundo exterior, en el mar había reglas, y una de ellas que las sirenas nunca podían salir del mar ya que les venía una maldición. Pero… la princesa no sabía de la maldición y decidió adentrarse hacia la superficie utilizando un río que conectaba con el mar. En su expedición conoció a un cuervo, a dos dragones y hasta un águila blanca. La sirena se enamoró de la superficie pero cierto día ella se encontró con una bruja. La bruja sabía que la sirena era especial así que decidió hacer un trato con la sirena. El trato consistía en que si ayudaba a un humano, ella podría tener pies para que pudiera estar en la tierra sin tener que usar los ríos. La sirena acepto sin darse cuenta que había sido una trampa, ya que el humano que iba ayudar también tenía un trato con la bruja. El humano tenía que matar a un ser mítico, y robarle toda la sangre, para así tener riquezas. Cuando el humano le inserto la espada en el pecho ella observo a sus amigos a lo lejos, para decirles entres susurros que no deseaba morir… el humano le robo toda la sangre y se lo llevo a la bruja. La bruja cumplió el trato con el humano, le dio grandes riquezas un castillo e imperio. Mientras que la sangre de la sirena era usada como una fuente de eterna juventud, sin darse cuenta que también, una maldición empezaba.

Desde entonces han hecho que la sirena regrese sin importar los daños que pueda pasar y que una maldición que desconocen se haga presente.

* * *

Hola, este es como una historia improvisada, espero que les guste si les guste lo desarrollare.

Y si no pues... ni modo solo quedara como un drable

saludos y nos leemos. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Nació con una gran gracia, su cabello azul celeste que se fundía con el mar, sus ojos azules zafiro que hacia juego con su pelo, esa piel blanca que resaltaba lo hermosa que era. Aquella princesa era la más hermosa del todo el reino.

Desde que era pequeña tenía mucha curiosidad por la vida, incluso hizo que su padre le diera un guardia personal para que cuidara de ella ya que la pequeña sirena nunca estaba quieta le gustaba explorar. Conocer su alrededor, incluso hasta hacer un largo recorrido observando la naturaleza del mar.

Pero los años pasaron cuando menos se lo imaginaba, su padre le había ordenado que permaneciera en el castillo ya que se iba a llevar a cabo su compromiso con alguien de otro océano. Ella solo obedeció, adquirió conocimientos de que se hace cuando uno está casado que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero algo de ella desistió ya que escucho una conversación ajena

—la superficie es lo más hermoso que te puedas imaginar, hay criaturas raras que nadan en el cielo —comento una sirena mientras hacia la limpieza

— ¿enserio? —se exalto la otra al escuchar eso

—no tienes idea, es lo mas hermoso que puedas hacer ver el sol sin la necesidad de ver el agua

La sirena solo escucho eso y se puso a pensar a que se referían esas dos plebeyas con lo que hablaban, era cierto siempre obedeció a su padre y las reglas que tenían.

1.- no debía salir de la superficie porque si lo hacías te morías al instante, ni siquiera poseas sacar un dedo fuera del agua.

2.- no acercarse más a una isla o una superficie ya que si lo haces mueres y terminaras ser la comida de las criaturas de la superficie

Esas eran las reglas. Muchas cosas ella desconocía, siempre que quería acercarse aunque sea un poco a la superficie se encontraba su guardia gajeel. Él le impedía hacer esas cosas, aparte de reportarlo todo con el rey, y este castigarle por tales acciones.

Ese día al escuchar esa conversación empezaba a tener demasiadas dudas y una de ellas es ¿se puede tocar la superficie?

En la noche se aseguró en que nadie la observara, ni tampoco la siguiera, de manera más sigilosa salió del enorme castillo, nado lo más lejos que pudo fuera del reino. Cuando tú la oportunidad llego a unos poco centímetros a la superficie.

Llevaba consigo un alga marina así que empezó a sacarla fuera del mar. Vio que la alga no le pasaba nada, así que primero saco su dedo índice con mucho miedo de pueda morir, solo sintió un frió o una corriente, metió rápido su dedo, lo observo por un momento vio que no le paso nada. Que era esa corriente que sintió, era como una presión cuando se nadaba rápido.

Tomo mucho valor y un sobre esfuerzo para poder sacar una mano, después la otra para después terminar con la mitad de su cuerpo.

Se sintió rara emocionada y un poco alterada al ver que había algo que la rodeaba y no podía describir y una corriente la golpeaba, ¿Qué era esto? Se preguntaba. Inhalo algo que no sabía que era, ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿Era olor lo que inhalo?

Vio las estrella ya no distorsionadas si no más claras y brillantes, con colores luminosos que hacía que el cielo se viera lo más hermoso. Era como los libros que ella leía, del cielo y las estrellas. Después de observar el cielo se dio cuenta de algo

¡No estaba muerta! No era como su padre decía, ahora entendía lo que decía aquellas plebeyas. Golpeo el agua, e hizo un chapoteadero se sentía feliz. Esto era nuevo. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Y era ver un enorme pastizal verde a lo lejos. Se sumergió de nuevo para ganar impulso y nadar lo más rápido, para llegar a ese enorme pastizal.

Sin saber que era el peor error de su vida

El sujeto cerro el libro, haciendo un sonido

—Sigue leyendo —comento una peli azul de escasos 3 años

El pelinegro la observo, para después sonreír

—Si mañana vuelves te lo leo

La niña sonrió

—ok, mañana vuelvo para que lea más ese lindo cuento

Dijo la pequeña para después irse, con una señora de pelo blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

Salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo, esa historia la llamaba mucho la atención. Quería saber si la sirena había llegado a ese enorme pastizal, o si se encontró con algo más… sonreía ante la idea que se estaba formando.

Cuando llego, noto que en la banca no estaba el pelinegro de ayer sino un joven delgado y de pelo rubio cenizo.

Quería preguntarle, pero el muchacho solo se encontraba observándola, se sintió rara. Mas cuando el muchacho le hizo señas para que ella se acercara. Sintió que no debió ir, pero sus pies caminaron solos. Sentía miedo ante la mirada del rubio, que la veía con ternura, nostalgia y ¿amor?

— ¿quieres que te lea este libro? —sonrió

Ella solo asintió, sin decir nada.

Cuando el joven empezó a leer y al escuchar lo que iniciaba sentía una emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 _La sirena nado lo mas rápido posible, cuando llego noto que no era un pastizal si no una isla, sintió una brisa fría recorrerle. Su corazón empezó a palpitar lo más desenfrenadamente, ese sentimiento de aventura y peligro le decían que siguiera. Pero, también la duda y las reglas de su padre hacia que debería para esto. Cuando vio que una enorme criatura negra nadaba en esa corriente o esas brisas, hizo que siguiera._

 _Permaneció a unos cuantos metros a la orilla de esa isla, si ese lugar era una isla enorme, lo había escuchado de su padre, que el así lo decía. Ahora ella estaba ahí viendo como el mar jalaba con cada ola un poco de tierra, dedujo que es así es como tiene esa tierra en el fondo del mar. Sonrió, se acercó más, sintió que su cola tocaba con la tierra cuando esa criatura negra se acercó._

— _Tu no deberías estar acá — lo dijo serio_

 _La sirena se tapó la cara, para después acercarse a la criatura con mucha curiosidad_

— _¿tu hablaste? —señalo_

— _No es algo que nadie pueda hacer —comento mientras aleteaba_

— _Qué criatura más rara —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Soy un cuervo, no criatura —se elevó, para después descender en su cabeza— mi nombre es rogue_

 _Ella al sentirlo en su cabeza con sus manos lo tomo_

— _¿Cómo haces para nadar en las corriente? —cuestiono_

 _El cuervo se quedó observándola después de una observación dedujo_

— _eres una sirena que acaba de salir a la superficie_

 _Ella asintió_

— _entonces sígueme si no serás cazada —empezó aletear_

 _La sirena obedeció aunque no sabía a qué se refería con cazar_

 _El, la guio por un rio profundo donde ella nado sin problema evitando la corriente que ejercía el rio hacia el mar, ella nadaba mientras veía los alrededores maravillada. Reconocía las rocas, un poco de musgo, pero lo demás no._

 _El cuervo la llevo cerca de una laguna_

— _veo que no sabes nada del exterior_

 _Ella negó mientras observaba las demás partes_

— _Esta agua sabe dulce —dijo ella mientras se sumergía y exploraba el interior._

 _Vio que había una parte hueca entre unas enormes piedras, se sumergió más cuando vio que había una luz azul iluminando el exterior. Cuando nado rápido se dio cuenta que eran unas criaturas raras que iluminaba el lugar. Esa emoción de nuevo sentía por sus venas, era adrenalina al sentir algo nuevo encontrarse con una cosa nueva._

 _Se sumergió de nuevo para ir por donde estaba el cuervo, pero antes de llegar se detuvo ya que escucho un sonoro ¡bang!_

 _Vio que algo caía al agua y al ver que era el cuervo, ella lo sumergió hacia el fondo llegando donde estaba la brecha para entrar y llegar donde estaban las luces._

 _Cuando lo puso en el suelo ella noto que el cuervo sangraba en la parte de su ala izquierda. No sabía que hacer tenía un enorme hueco, podía asegurar que sus huesos se veían, lo movió pero el cuervo ni se movía._

 _Sintió un temor grande, esa criatura no se movía y la sangre no dejaba de salir, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?_

 _Se sintió mal, no encontraba solución, dedujo que la criatura no estaba dormida, si no que se estaba muriendo. Se acercó para escuchar su corazón, sus latidos eran débiles, al igual que su respiración. Unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos… se sentía triste, se sentía fatal._

 _No soporto más y el llanto se oyó por toda la cueva… se apegó al cuervo y una de sus lágrimas cayo en sus heridas… estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo abrazando al cuervo. Cuando sintió un aleteo_

 _Ella lo aparto y lo dejo en suelo_

— _¿criatura estas bien? —cuestiono_

 _El cuervo se sentía raro y el dolor de su ala era insoportable, pero cuando se revisó vio que su ala ya estaba curada. Vio a la sirena_

— _¿tú eres una sirena mágica? —cuestiono_

 _La sirena solo se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola... si, lo se. he sido pesima escritora abandona fics... lo siento. pero necesitaba un tiempo para mi. mi enfermada empeoro y mi vida se fue cuesta abajo... y apenas empiezo a levantarme. Asi, que... empezaremos con este fic... despues con los demas que los deje hiatus... Espero que les agrade y lo disfruten. ;)

:)

:D

* * *

\- ¿tú eres una sirena mágica?

La sirena se puede ver sin decir nada, no sabía lo que la criatura se refería, ni siquiera sabía que era magia

-no sé, ¿qué es m-magia? -comento

-Lo que hiciste para curarme -comento el cuervo mientras le mostraba la ala

\- ¿ya está sano? -lo miro perpleja

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -cuestiono de nuevo la ave

La sirena arquea los hombros

-no sé, solo me puse a llorar porque pensé que te habías muerto

El cuervo solo se quedó observando para después acercarse

\- ¿no sabes quién eres?

-Se Quién soy, -defendiéndose- ... solo que no se algunas cosas -bajo la mirada cohibida

-te explicare todo lo relacionado con el exterior pero prométeme que me dirás todo de ti -comento al cuervo observando a la chica

Ella asintió

-yo soy un cuervo soy una ave, al igual que todos los animales

La sirena prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el cuervo

\- ¿Qué es volar?

El cuervo la miro y ladeo de los lados su cabeza en forma de decepción

-Lo que yo hago -empezó aletear-esto -empezó a volar de manera rara ya que aún le dolía a ala

La sirena lo observavo para después sonreír

-Entonces lo que haces es volar y no nadar -aclaro

El cuervo regreso a su lugar para asentir

\- ¿en el mar no les enseñan sobre el exterior? -pregunto la criatura

Ella negó. A decir verdad, a ella le prohibían todo. Siempre que pregunta por algo que pasa a su alrededor, su padre siempre dice "si lo tocas morirás" "si te acercas morirás al instante".

¿Cómo iba a saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor? ¿Cómo iba saber que era volar? Se emergió de nuevo al agua. Nado al exterior de nuevo. Vio que el cazador ya no estaba. Ni siquiera había algo "extraño". Regreso donde estaba el cuervo

-La criatura sin cola ya no esta acercándose al cuervo

\- ¿criatura sin cola? -pregunto un confuso ave

-El que te hizo eso -aclaro la sirena señalándole la herida

El cuervo entendió Sería un largo camino para esa sirena ignorante, pero, esa sonrisa que ella le mostraba la hacía sentir que valía la pena acompañarla por ese enorme camino. El seria su guía para esta aventura de esta despistada sirena. Una sirena que no debió salir del mar ...


End file.
